The Life of a Seam Cat
by FelineElegance
Summary: Have you every wondered what took place is Buttercup's life throughout all of the books? I mean, how could a solitary cat survive a full blown rebellion? Follow Buttercup and his over self-confident sarcastic ways and see just how he not only survived but thrived. Disclaimer; I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its properties, any and all credit goes to Suzanne Collins.
1. Introduction

It was a dreary day in the Seam. I sat on Prim's lap as she lovingly caressed my luscious fur. Arrogant much you may ask, my reply would be rubbish! I am simply using the words that my owner uses most days. I would describe myself more as brilliantly exquisite in every sense of the word. Self-confidence is key you know, though my owners' sister would say otherwise.

I encounter many humans on my daily outings but the ones I see most often would be my fellow house occupants; Katniss, Primrose and their mother, Mrs. Everdeen…though sometimes I do get the pleasantry of seeing Gale Hawthorne-he is one gorgeous hunk of man. Katniss however, is a bit less appealing to the eyes.

Katniss is a very brawny girl; she has long stringy brown hair with dull grey eyes. You'd think with such dismal looks she would make up for it with an astonishingly brilliant personality, well-you would have thought wrong. I personally believe it is her personality that is her major downfall. The day I was saved by my wonderful Prim, her beast of a sister attempted to drown me. Dense girl that one is, I am absolute, her silly little bucket had no affect on me-other than planting a deep seed of hatred.

Prim on the other hand is a beautiful young lady. Almost the exact opposite of Katniss, Prim has glorious long blonde locks with crystal clear blue eyes. Primrose is quite petite, though she has never let her small frame slow her passion for helping others. She is such a caring little girl, as lovely as the flowers she was named after.

Not much can be said for their mother other then she was once as beautiful as Prim. With that being said, time can take its toll on people and having had lost her husband-she is no longer the women she once was. More or less, she is just existing.

Oh, and there is also Lady-Prim's goat. Prim received Lady as a birthday present from her sister. Sometimes there may be a question as to who is the more beloved pet but, there is no question about it. I am obviously more loved because the only reason Prim was allowed to keep Lady is because she produces cheese and milk. Psh, they only love her because she is useful while the love for me is...what was the word Katniss used? Inconsequential I think it was, sadly my vocabulary doesn't extend to that word so, I think it just means that I am loved.

I am a shade of orange that would resemble that of a sunset. There is this funny fellow that lives at the bakery, Pita or Rye I think his name was. He fed me some bread once, said that I was a beautiful little thing and that he would love to paint me one day, he's not very bright though obviously, you can't paint on fur. I saw him throw some bread at Katniss once. It was a shame, he didn't hit her…must not be very coordinated. My eyes are a color I am unaware of but, I think they are close to my fur color, if not a bit darker. I have the structure of any normal feline though, my face is not as pointed which I will admit-it makes drinking and eating a bit of a hassle sometimes.

Most people think that cats are just lazy mammals that depend on humans to survive. That would be the assumption only if one was thinking of a domesticated cat. Yes, I am curious and loving. However, I am also agile and intelligent-as far as common sense goes. I have survived this far, I can support myself and I do not need the help of humans. Though, with Prim around…I wonder if maybe having a family isn't that bad after all.

**Hey guys, so this is a revised version of a story I wrote before. As much as I respected the past effort that I put into the story, there was no denying how horrendous my writing was. The attempt was just that-an attempt and if I had put more effort behind it maybe the story would have been better. But who knows, that is in the past and I didn't want to give up on this story because the concept isn't that bad. **

**Now that I have worn your mind out with that long explanation, I thank you for reading and thank you to any of you out there that are still following this story. So, yea, review if you would like to and chapter one should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_***Well, I really appreciate the reviews. Thank you guys!**_

_**So last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer so here you go:**_

_***I don't own the Hunger Games they belong to the brilliant Suzanne Collins!**_

_**This Chapter was inspired by a dream that the amazing Sky17 had with some of my own twist but, I don't own her dream either.**_

_***WARNING: Buttercup goes a little suicidal for a second in this chapter, but it is okay he lives on! :D**_

The Adventures of Buttercup: Chapter 2 :D

I look around district 12 utterly confused. Everything is grey; which is normal but this grey is eerie, like something is off. My prim and the Beast are standing together off in the distance. They are just standing there doing nothing, just standing there with a blank expression on their faces. They are wearing weird, old fashion looking dresses. Wait...the Beast is wearing a dress...*monetary spasm*...that is just disturbing.

Then, all of a sudden out of nowhere I am holding 2 happy meals from the all might fast food restaurant Mc. Hazel's. Gale comes running up to me and grabs one of them out of my grasp. He opens it up in a hurry with a terrified look on his face. He searches through the bag hastily.

He looks down at me...since he is freakishly tall...wait... I am a cat...duh I am small. "No! Buttercup, where is the Arby's sauce!" What? Why would I have Arby's sauce if I went to Mc. Hazel's? Oh well...looks like he found some.

Gale through the spare Arby's sauce at me...Okay then...well that was pointless, I don't have any aposable thumbs dummy... I look around again only to find a lot of girls dressed in similar out fits to my Prim's. They are approaching us slowly. I am creeped out right now. Why are they all smiling at me? 'I am a cat! Leave me alone! Go after Gale!' I think to myself.

The next thing that I know Gale is spraying the girls with some of the Arby's sauce. What the heck one of those creepy girls just turned into a marshmallow. I am so confused at the moment that I am frozen in my spot. What am I supposed to do? They keep coming closer, do I run away? Why am I asking you all these questions again?

Gale and I run into the Mellark's house which doubles as the bakery. Wait...I thought that we were in the Seam. Oh whatever I need to focus on the task at hand. What was it again..? OH oh yeah opening this packet of Arby's sauce. Well, I only have one option. I have to use my teeth...NOOO NOO...but I must...

I use my sparkling pearls of teeth to open this repulsive _sauce__. _When I finally get it open I realize something, how am I supposed to spray them with it? I just sit there staring at the open packet for what feels like half an hour. Whoa that is one freaking amazing packet.

You never realize how beautiful a packet can really be until you actually take a good look at it.*CRY CRY CRY CRY* Okay I am okay. I just promised myself that I wouldn't cry.

Oh wait wasn't I trying to stay away from all of these girls? Wait...where are they? I look up only to see that Beast and another girls whose name escapes me at the moment almost have Gale and I cornered. Oh no where is all of the Arby's sauce? NO NO NO NO this can't be happening it was such a beautiful packet. NO NO NO...PLEASE, PLEASE...NOOOOO! What am I supposed to live for if I don't have my beautiful packet?

Its okay, I WILL live on and carry on Astrantia's **(i love that name and thought that what better to use that name for other than an ****Arby's****sauce**** packet ;D) **legacy. Now, all of the packets have disappeared. What will we do they are closing in! We have nothing to protect ourselves...wait... I spoke to soon. Gale has a golden apple in his hands and as the Beast leans down to pick me up he threw it and hits me in the head...Owww...

NOOOOOOO THE BEAST ALMOST HAS ME!

I wake up drenched in sweat, shacking from that horrible nightmare that I just had. I only have three words for you. That. Was. Terrible.

I lay back down but when I wake up I am terrified for my life only to see that the Beast is wearing a dress...

NOOOOOOOOOO, WHY? GOD WHY?

To be continued...

_***How did you take it? Poor astrantia..:'(...SO...did you like it, hate it or you loved it so much that you went to Canada and bought me some Canadian ham because you are so happy that I wrote this?**_

_***ANYWAYS, reviews are immensely appreciated! Thank you! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews! I love you all…in a non creepy way!:D Speaking of creepy, okay so this chapter is inspired by the song "Creep" by Lonely Island. You see I wanted there to be a Reaping but to twist it up some. My friends and I were listening to it at school and I got an idea. So, here you go! :D**_

_***This also includes my… uhm… "big boned" cat named Jane :D I love you my baby kitty even though you aren't a kitten… xD**_

The Adventures of Buttercup: Chapter 3 :D

I was awoken to the sounds of sobbing. All I wanted was a nap people! Is it too much to ask for a little piece and quiet? Why was someone crying anyways? Oh yeah…today was the dreaded picking for the Creeping. Every year children ages 12 to 18 would gather in the town square for the picking for the Creeping. They would choose one girl and one boys name from a plastic cup. The people that got picked were forced to appear on a horrible dancing show where you danced until you there were only person left…the other ones usually passed out by then. Attendance was mandatory unless you are on your death bed. If that was the case they would send a Peacekeeper to your house just to make sure that you weren't lying.

The picking for the Creeping was a horrible event...good thing that I was a cat! NO wait I just remembered that my Prim just turned 12 last month! NOoOoOoO! When I opened my eyes I saw my Prim on the ground with the Beast trying to comfort her. Hahaha yeah right! I was the only one that can comfort my Prim. I jumped off of my resting spot to go and comfort my Prim when the Beast threw a pillow at me.

"Well then! Fine, if you want to be like that I will just leave" I thought to myself. I went to go and clean myself up a little. What? A cat needs to look presentable too. I think that I remember seeing a mud puddle somewhere around here. Oh there it is! After a while of 'cleaning' myself I sauntered back to our old house in the all so magnificent Seam.

Ah perfect timing. I walked in and my Prim and the Beast where getting ready to leave. Once we got to the town square the Beast and my Prim went to their separate spots in the crowd. I went wondering around but, staying in the square.

Whoa…that is probably the second most beautiful cat that I have ever seen. Myself being the first, of course. Her fur was a luxurious black and white. She had large green orbs that you could just stare at forever! She. Was. Amazing!

I walked up to her and was about to say something when a horrifying high pitched voice boomed all throughout the square. Great, that "voice" was Effie. She was saying the usual history of panem. I tuned out at this point until it was time for her to pick this year's tributes.

"Girls first!" She shrieked in an all too happy voice. She swirled her phalanges around in the plastic cup for a few seconds. The anticipation was killing me, although it was highly unlikely that my Prim would be picked. Her name was only in the cup once after all.

She pulls her hand up only to reveal…it is my Astrantia! Wait…what? She just through her away! Ahh noo that was my Arby's sauce packet!

Effie goes back to the plastic cup and picks up a paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

What? Nooo! This can't possibly be happening!

Holy Crap I am hyperventilating!

Breathe! I can't Breath!

"I volunteer!"

"I volunteer as tribute." the Beast walks up to the stage will Gale carries away a screaming my Prim.

I ignore the rest of the picking of the creeping because I am too busy spreading my joy with the Panem or more like District 12…but oh well…

My one and only dream has been granted. I was going to be rid of the horrible Beast. I was so happy I didn't even see the brick wall that miraculously appeared in front of me…that kind of ruined my mood a little.

Wait a second I completely forgot about that amazing cat that I saw. I ran back to the square hoping that she was still there. Well, she was she told her name was Jane and that she and I could hang out later. Omg she is so into me!**(Hee hee I know it rhythms!:D) **We agreed it would have to be later though because; I needed to go and look after my Prim.

When I went back to our house Prim was in her bed sobbing quietly to herself. I hopped up next to her to sleep because, today has been a long day. Quite frankly I am pooped! I would need my rest. The prepping for the creeping would be for the next 4 days and then the Creeping would begin…

_**To be continued…**_

_***So what did you think? If anyone has any questions feel free to ask. Any reviews are welcomed! And in case you didn't know if you don't have an account you can still review! Thank you for reading….now go and review or you will be put in the creeping! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people! Thank you to Blue212, MOONpenguin14, Sky17, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, PeetaxKatnissx13RW, missloquaciuswriter, and supersexyghotmew95 for reviewing! I love you **__**people...even though I don't know most of you...*does what buttercup would do*...oh well... Anyways, this chapter is going to take place a little bit before the Creeping starts. Please R&R!**_

The Adventures of Buttercup: Chapter 4 xD

Today was a bright and sunny day. I woke up on the right side of the bed today instead of the left side so I was in a great mood! Wait...what is that sound? Do you here that? Well no of course you don't you poor blind def orphan! That sound is horrible! It makes my ears want to bleed. I hop down the steps and look around trying to find out what that sound is.

Hmmm...it's not coming from out here. Then where is it coming from? The sound is coming from our living room so; I hop back up the stairs. OW! I smashed my face on one of the stairs that just popped out...stupid stair! Why do you always pop out at me! Anyways, when I walk into the house I see my Prim's mother passed out on the floor. Oh well, she is probably just sleeping. My Prim is sitting on the couch staring at the TV which apparently is on...when did that come on?

Oh. My. Finnick. There's that sound again! I look to the TV to see the Beast at her interview. Oh. That's what is. It all makes sense now. The host of the show Cindis Cottonslush asked the Beast to sing...I CURSE YOU AND YOUR ALL OF YOU DECANDANT CINDIS COTTONSLUSH! I run around meowing trying to tell my Prim how much pain this is causing me but she is just sitting there laughing at me! Oh no she didn'ttt! Oh...I guess she did.

Well that is enough trouble for one day. So, I decided to go on a quiet and peaceful walk in the Hob. The Hob is not very busy today but, as for the people that are here they just ecstatic! No doubt that it's because the Beast isn't here. SEE! I am not the only one that hates the Beast. I even got my own club started. I mean sure it is just me and my leaf but, once people are proud of hating the Beast people will be lining up to join my club. Seriously you just wait!

Anyways I walk up to Greasy Sae's booth. She always seems to have something for me. I swear this woman...well I think she is a woman...oh well. She can make almost anything into SOMETHING edible. Sure it might not taste the best, but you learn to live with what you have *dramatic pause. Greasy Sae is a well; there is really only one way to say it. Short, fat woman, well she is not really fat just, larger than most people from the Seam.

"Well, well, well look at you Buttercup. You sure do look cheery today...is it because Katniss isn't here?"

_Who is Katniss? _I think to myself...WAIT oh yeah...she is refering to the Beast. Why is she asking me though? Does she not realize that I am a cat? May be this lady got more issues then I thought she had...

So, since I can't talk I just meow at her and she takes that as a response. Then out of nowhere Gale jumps out from underneath Greasy Sae's table holding a giant bazooka. Where the heck did that leaf on his shirt come from? HOLY CRAP THERE I GO WITH THE ASKING YOU THE QUESTIONS AGAIN AND YOU CAN'T EVEN ANSWER ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE A AILUROPHOBIA (fear of cats...)!

WELL NO MORE QUESTIONS I TELL YOU, NO MORE! Back to what was happening. Gale held the bazooka to Greasy Sae's head scream stupid human words at her. You know I wish I could talk so that I could tell him that even though he ALMOST saved my life in my dream doesn't give him permission to just pop out of nowhere with random weapons. Geez the nerve of some Gales.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KATNISS AGAIN, GOT IT?" Gale screamed at the top of his lungs in his oh-so-girly voice.

"Yes Gale just calm down please you will scare my food." Greasy Sae replied as if he didn't even faze her.

"I'll be watching you." He said as he crawled back under her table.

I was tired of just standing there so I decided to take a walk back home. When I got there my Prim's mom was still on the ground but she had blood coming from a cut on her arm. EW! I am not cleaning that up! My Prim will probably take care of it later. As for my Prim, she was fast asleep on the couch so, I decided to just sleep on her tonight.

When I get near the couch I see weird blood stains on the wall. In my Prim's mom's disgusting blood on the wall it says:

_Buttercup we love you!_

_Can we please join your club?_

_Oh oh yeah and ….*with __eerie__ music in the background_

_We are watchin__g you__...__ALWAYS watch! :}_

See they love me! Wait was that supposed to be a threat? No but, that is creepy... I fall asleep on my Prim that night wondering what that message meant. Well like I said it couldn't be a threat because everyone loves me (not including the Beast). Oh well I will find out sooner or later... I hope...and I am not cleaning that up either...

_**To be continued...**_

_***Okay there you go, chapter 4! Feel free to review**__**...**__**but if you don't I will send Gale to your house with a random **__**weapon**__**... (**__**NOT A THREAT!)...yeah it was a threat...**_

_**Anyways Review please! If you have any ideas for future chapter fill free to say it in your review or PM me and who knows your idea might be used ;D! Until next PENELOPE OUT PEACE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Here it is CHAPTER 5! I am really really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but, I have been kinda busy lately! Anyways R&R as always, any review are greatly appreciated!**_

The Adventures of Buttercup: Chapter 5! :3

It has been four days since the Beast had volunteered. My Prim was holding up..okay-ish. Mrs. Everdeen was depressed...NO SHOCKER THERE! It turns out that she was asleep that whole day the other day..and she blamed me(of all cats) for the cut that she had. I have been locked out of the house for an hour now... I AM DIEING!

Today was the day that the tributes for the Creeping would get their scores for training. During training the instructors would teach you a dance and you would have to learn it within the first 5 minutes. Then, they would come in with their partner and perform it. Based on how good the remembered it they would be scored. The scores could get you sponsors and, the sponsors would pay for you to get some water or some toothpaste...although I don't really understand why you would need water while your dancing..strange humans...ahh whatever.

Anyways, today I needed to keep my self occupied. This was probably the hardest task that has ever been bestowed on me. I could not fail! So, I decided that I wouldn't go for a walk because, they were always so boring...just like the other day with Gale and his stupid bazooka! I need to do something else...I KNOW WHAT! I would follow my Prim to school! All of the children had to go to school during the first couple days of the Creeping while the tributes were training.

When I walked into our house I was taken aback when a large bag was put over my head. _WHAT THE HECK? _I thought to my self. Why was there a bag over my head? Who would ever do suck a thing? WHY AM I ASKING YOU QUESTIONS...AGAIN? Dang...that was a question in its self. Wait wait...that last one was a statement. Okay much better. No more questions.

Back to what was happening, who ever had put the bag over my head was running like a mad women..or man...for all I knew it could be a he/she! I was scared for my life! I mean how could anyone survive with out the wonderful awesomeness of *theme music* _BUTTERCUP! _The person who kidnapped me or... well, I guess you would call it catnapped...the person was apparently coming to their destination because they were slowing down.

"Did you get it?" Said a husky sounding voice.

"Yes I did!" The person who was holding me said. They had a monotone voice so couldn't figure out its gender.

"Good. Put it down." The other voice commanded.

The person did as I said and I was released to see that I was surrounded by a group of little kids around my Prim's age staring at me. Their eyes where wide with excitement..BUT WHY?

One of the little boys made what sounded to be a oh-so-girly squeal..it kind of reminded me of Gale. The little boy started to hyperventilate until he passed out. The other children where excited to but not to this extent.

"What are we gonna do with him?" One of the little girls asked.

"Lets keep him for a little while and then when we are done we can return him to Prim." A different little boy said.

"Okay, hit him with the forget me stick." The husky voiced boy commanded again...i am guessing he is their leader.

All of a sudden a little girl that I didn't see popped up from behind me and hit me with a giant club...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

When I woke up my poor head was pounding... it hurt so bad. What...how...where the heck am I? I was in what looked to be a closet of some sort. There was coats every where and shoes on the ground. I started to meow loudly to see if anyone would come to my rescue. When the door opened I was not expecting a boot to kick me rather harshly in the stomach.

"Shut up! God, Buttercup your going to get me in trouble!" Said the little boy who passed out.

Wait it is all coming back to me now. I was going to go to school with my Prim when someone kidnapped me and took me here apparently. Now that I could see the boy better he looked like he was from the Seam, he had the signature olive tonned skin, grey eyes, etc. Wait...that can't be...but it is! The little boy is Rory Hawthorne! Why would he kidnap me if he could just go to my Prim's house and see me! He looked at me like he was planning something...but what might this psychopath be planning? I was scared what he might do with me.

He kneeled down infront of me and said just above a whisper "Don't tell the others but, I don't think that I should give you back to Prim."

What! Why not? Dang there I go asking you questions again! I can't stay here my Prim will get worried! She won't be able to carry on without me! I start to try and escape from my current positioin(stuck in a closet..) but, before I can go anywhere Rory slams the door with a sickening smile plastered on his stupid face.

I try an get the door open by running toward it and throwing all of my weight against it but, the door doesn't even budge. I do that for what feels to be about an hour (five minutes ;}) before I colapse on a big pile of smelly shoes. For now, all that will do me any good is to try and think of an escape plan. Millions of ideas float through my head as I drift off to sleep.

_**There you go chapter 5! What did you think? Please I beg of you REVIEW! Next chapter should be up very soon. So, what do you think is going to happen to Buttercup! Tell me in you reviews whoever guesses the closest will get a cookie!(...uhm...cyber cookie..but still a cookie is a cookie!) Thank you for reading and until next...don't drowned frogs!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Chapter 6 is here! Thank you**__** all**__** for reviewing and the (cyber**__**) cookie**__** goes to **__**Oxenstierna -Rin **__**for guessing the closest to how Buttercup escapes**__**! In this chapter I must warn you**__**...**__**if you don't like terrifying action **__**Storys**__** don't read**__**! (**__**I am exaggerating **__**PLEASE READ!) Anyways if you are awesome enough **__**continue**__** and also REVIEW PLEASE!**_

The Adventures of Buttercup: Chapter 6! o_o...AMAZING-NESS! ^_^

When I wake back up I come up with an idea, I will wait until he is fast asleep. Then, I will open up the door with a stick that I found in one of the shoes I was sleeping on. Once I get out, I will sneak out of his window and try not to break my neck. Now, you might be thinking that I am a cat, how the heck am I supposed to do this?

Well, my answer is I AM THE AMAZING BUTTERCUP! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOU CRETINS! Wait...no come back! I was just kidding... (Kind of...). Anyways I can do this because, I will have the help of that beautiful cat that I saw on Creeping selection day. Wow...i just realised that I don't know how the Beast is doing. The Creeping should start in about a day or two...hee hee...I hope she is the first to go...MWAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, back to my plan, right now it is dark so I think that he is asleep. _Here goes nothing..._I think to myself. I pick up the stick with my amazing tail and lift it up to the door. Once it is close enough to the door knob I get the door open after about 5 minutes of struggling. When I look out the door it is pitch black, so I assume that the little creature is asleep. Well, I THOUGHT WRONG I TELL YOU! All of a sudden Rory pops up out of nowhere with an unnaturally large plastered on his stupid little face. What the heck? He has something in his hand... what am I supposed to do!

I do the only thing that I can think of...I run around like a magical pixy fairy hoping that he won't recognize me. LIKE I SAID, I am amazing! He did actually believe me! He told me that I needed to be quiet because, I might wake up the cat in his closet. Then, he opened up his window for me so that I could get out. Wow that kid is very gullible. I hopped out the window and to my surprise I didn't break my neck! Today must be my lucky day!

As I am meandering back to my Prim's house I am struck with awe at the sight that I am seeing...whoa...that is...just...whoa. What do think?

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

Hello? Are you going to answer? I AM WAITING! Well, you know what fine then just stand there like you can't see anything. You are so freaking mean! Wait...what...OH OH yeah you really can't see anything oh well I'll just look at it by myself.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

What you want me to tell you what it looks like? God, you are so needy! What I see is a pebble...there are you happy now? The pebble reminds me something that I can't put my paw on it. It is so familiar but, I just can't think of it! Wait...WAIT! Oh I know that pebble reminds me of these bombs that the future Gale came and gave to the Beast for who knows what reason. Stupid Gale...that guy has like major issues.

Anyways, I think that I will take it home with me and keep it as a pet. Everyone LOVES pet rocks; I mean come on what is not to love about them! Well, when I get back to my Prim's house I carefully put the rock on the ground in front of the TV. As I walk in I see my Prim walk in and sit down on the couch with Lady...stupid goat.

I was at least expecting a 'oh, hi Buttercup' but no not even a glance in my direction. I walked out of the house heartbroken that my Prim didn't even care that I was gone. Wait a second she was at school and must have thought I was just out wondering around. Yeah that's it, see she still loves me! I go sprinting back to our house when I hear a strange ticking sound...like a clock...I wonder what that could be...? 

_***Oh Buttercup...you are so sure of yourself that you don't know what is to happen, do you? Do you my fellow fanfictioners? Well tell me what you think will happen next and leave so suggestions too! Thank you for reading! ANY REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**_

_**Also one last thing,**_

_**THIS WILL JUST BE DISCLAIMERS FOR THE WHOLE STORY!:**_

_**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING (according to Buttercup) SUZANNE COLLINS! Although I wish I did...maybe I will steal them while she is sleeping...JKJK! ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***Hello...all I have to say is I AM SO FLIPPING SORRY! I haven't updated in like 50 billion years**__**...**__**and I have no excuse except for I'm lazy and didn't feel like writing. I know I suck but **__**the good thing is**__** that at least I can admit it. WARNING: SPOILER TO THE BOOKS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM! So, anyways, here you go I promise to you that I will**__** try to**__** update more this week to make up for it. So HERE YOU GO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE I GIVE TO YOU:**_

The Adventures of Buttercup: Chapter 7 . AWESOMEZZZ!

As I approached my house the insentient beeping grew louder and louder. What the heck is that? It was very irritating if I do say so myself but, you don't seem to care because you could care less what I think. Couldn't you? COULDN'T YOU? Oh, oh, sorry I need to calm down a bit. Anyways, when I get to the door the beeping is so loud that the roof of my house is moving! In the house my Prim and Lady were running around in circles like mad men, or wait...mad woman and goat. Yeah, that's it. Anyways, they ran around for like 10 minutes until lady got dizzy and accidentally ran into the wall.

Oh well, she'll be fine. I went around our shack...I mean home...vigorously trying to find what the sound was. I came up to my pet rock and the sound was still increasing! WAIT I KNOW I KNOW! IT IS THE FIREPLACE! What? It isn't? Well then if you are so dang smart then what is it? My pet rock are you insan- wait that would explain why my rock is moving...

Here maybe if I act like I don't hear it the sound will stop. Okay, here we go, *looks away and pretends to not notice the beeping*.

_ONE HOUR LATER~_

Well, this doesn't seem to be working hmm...maybe I can just take it to someone. That is when Gale all of a sudden bursts into the house with a deranged look in his eye.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET OUT NOW! PRIM TAKE BUTTERCUP AND LADY AND RUN TO THE FENCE IN THE MEADOW AND HURRY!" He screams like a drill Sergeant, what and idiot I will not listen if he is going to YELL AT ME! Wait he was talking to my Prim...Oh well.

My Prim causally strolls over to me and picks me up and then lady. She walks calmly to the door then turns around to Gale and says, "Don't yell at me next time." Then she walks out. I hate it when people carry me but it isn't that bad considering that I wouldn't be able to keep up with her pace if I were walking. When we near the meadow you can see a lot of District 12 citizens. Whoa Gale is really fast if he gathered us all up that fast.

"HURRY GET TO THE WOODS IT IS SA-" Gale is cut off when there is a big

BOOM...! And then everything is black.

When I open my eyes I see a lot of green plants and random people I don't seem to recognize...Where am I? It is very foggy and hard to breath but, then again that might possibly be because I have to walk around with all of my fatinessss...

Nah, it's just because of the air. Finally I see my Prim's mom wandering around the crowd looking sort of lost. I run up to her and then all of my memory comes crashing back. District 12. My pet rock. The big BOOM...! It all makes sense now. My rock was trying to warn us that something bad was going to happen.

(ME- NO BUTTERCUP YOU IDIOT IT WAS A BOMB! DUH! ARE YOU REALLY THAT CLUELESS?)

AHHHHH what was that? For your information I knew it because I am so smarticle. I knew it was a bomb the whole time. Do you want to know the story?

Alright here it is; I knew it was a bomb from the beginning. I hated that house I hated it with so much intensity that I had to do something. One day when I was walking back to our stupid house I decided that his was the day, the day that I would do something about it. I ran as fast as my little orange poof haired legs could take me. I ran and ran until I came upon a tree. 'Whoa so amazing a tree' you must be thinking well this tree isn't just any tree.

This tree is special. It is a large old oak with bark that is starting to decay. On the bottom left corner of this specific tree is an odd looking branch that I slightly crooked. Well, if you go up to this tree and push down on the branch then, you will be dropped about 14 feet from where you were standing.

On your right there will be a thin corridor. If you walk 20 feet down the corridor you will reach a panel. Unless you are me then you can't get past this point. If you were me however you would use your paw and tap on the following pattern: Top right 2 times, middle, bottom left, bottom right, and middle 6 times, the top left. Once you have entered this pattern you will be allowed past the wall. Behind the wall there is a very shinny floor that you mustn't step on if you do you will be set on fire...just warning you!

Walk past that and then you have to enter another room but once you step past the beam of red light you have entered my secret laboratory. I this laboratory I create whatever needs to be created. In that exact room I created the bomb the disintegrated District 12. When I had finished the bomb I took it to the stupid shack/house...thing.

Then I left it there and walked out but, when I got about 30 feet away from it I realized I forgot to get my Prim out. So, I ran back to the house as fast as I possibly could and tried to get my Prim out. I was terrified that it would go off when we were in there but, that is when Gale showed up and helped me with my Prim. So, there you have it there is my reasoning. The bomb worked a little to well...and now what are we supposed to do?

**To be continued...**

_***There you go, Chapter 7. So, Please I am begging you for **__**your**____**opinion...PLEASE!**_

_**Thank you for reading**__**...**__**I love you people's even though I don't even know most of you...Anyways, chapter 8 will be up soon..**__**But**__** I am not going to promise **__**anything**__**...BUT I WILL TRY!**_

_**Oh and I have to tell you how excited that I was because, I figured out how to put those lines! :D**_

_**Do svidanya...now go review :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

***OMGEEZ! I know, I know. I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I have been so busy with finals and everything but, I must tell you that once school is done with I will update more often. So, I was just kind of wondering...does this story suck? Also, should I continue it?**

**Anyways, here you go a lovely long chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Adventures of Buttercup: Chapter 8...TADA! :3<p>

_May 21, 2012_

_Week one has proven to be uneventful. The guards won't tell me when I will be let out. I am given a bowl of milk and cat food every other day. I AM STARVING TO DEATH! They just don't understand, the task had to be done. I don't think that my Prim knows what they are doing to me. I am being tortured for information._

_ I mean, come on! I am a cat, even if I did have information-which I don't-how the heck am I supposed to tell them. They no speaky cat English. These humans are intolerable! It was fortunate that I found some charcoal in a dusty corner of my cell to write in you my dear diary...I mean journal. Wait...how am I writing in this...I don't even have imposable thumbs. You know better yet... where did this diary...JOURNAL come from?_

_Good Bye YOU CREEPER!_

_With Love, Buttercup the Cat_

As I get up I chuck the diary...JOURNAL at the wall and then start walking around in circles trying to clear my head. Well, it turns out that walking in circles and trying to think doesn't go very good together. After a couple minutes I found that out. Utterly exhausted...and dizzy I collapse onto the hard concrete floor.

HEAD CLEARING TIME! *dances around like a magical pixy fairy who is riding a sparkly unicorn* So, this is all that happened since the last time you have been here(YOU ARE A STALKER! D:). After the bomb had blown a bunch of _RANDOM_ peace keepers had appeared and took me away. My Prim tried to get me but, THE AMAZING Gale held her back. My Prims mother tried to get me as well. She was shot in the head *shrugs* oh well I didn't even like her.

Anyways, they took me to the Capitol to the dungeons where they keep the Avoxs... I think. After about a day they came in and started talking to me.

_~Flash back~_

_ "We know that you know where Katniss hid the rock." said a man with a white beard looking thing. HEY! I saw a guy who looked just like him off of this show. He was the warden to this Blue guy with a big head **(I watched mega mind early with my little brothers ;D)**_

_"Meow. Meow. Meow meow." I replied in a very masculine voice._

_ "Alright, fine. If you aren't going to cooperate then we have ways to make you cooperate." The white beard dude said in a creepy old lady voice._

_ Out of no where to peace keepers appeared- I swear they are like freaking ninjas!- and pulled out a flat screen TV. Wow, is this supposed to scare me? Wait...wait what are they doing. Oh no. Please. Please NO! One of the peace keepers walked over to the television and put in a movie. A guy came up on the screen and he was wearing a weird 70's looking outfit. He put his hands up and and made a motion which resembled one of a rainbow and then, shouted "YOOOOOOOOOOOOO GABBA GABBA!"_

~20 Minutes Later~

_NO PLEASE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! As the blood poured out of my ears and eyes I flung myself at one of the peace keepers. He grabbed my poor almost carcass of a body and threw me at the wall. He then ran out of the room squealing like a little girl. A new peace keeper came in and turned off the horrid mind washing soap opera. He then, grabbed me by my hind leg and took me to a cell. It was there that he deposited me._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

The week that I have passed has been torturous. Well I am not one to complain considering they aren't making me watch that mind wrenching show anymore. Nope, they have resulted to something less pain full. GUESS WHAT IT IS?  
>That right, you got it. WATER ELECTRICUTION! Yeah, my buddy and I are getting electrocuted. My buddy is Johanna. Have you ever met her?<p>

Penelope: Bad Buttercup! NO MORE QUESTIONS! *HITS ON THE HEAD 5 TIMES WITH A BASEBALL BAT*

Buttercup: Yes, master. I sorry master.

Never mind. Anyways, Johanna and I are both in separate cells but, still we have group torturer sessions. When we get together we talk about things like how we have been, and new people who have come to the group torturer sessions...AND SPARKLY UNICORNS!

_ ~Another Flashback~_

_"So, AHH how AHH have AHH you AHH been?" said Johanna in between screams of terror._

_ "Meow MWAHH. Meow MWAHH Meow MWAHH?" I replied back. (TRANSLATION: Good AHH. And AHH you AHH?)_

_ "Oh AHH I've AHH been AHH good AHH too." She answered._

_~End of another Flashback~_

Oh memories. I have such good memories. Look a dust bunny! *a random dust in the shape of a bunny appears* Oh sorry I got distracted, you know I have not gotten distracted as much lately! Anyways, I was just sitting there in my cell minding my own business when all of a sudden out of no where a tall man walked in with a girl in his arms. He dropped her and walked out. The girl looked to be in her early 20's late teens. She had ginger looking hair and sea green eyes.

"WEAR IS MY FINNICK?" she started screaming and sobbing at the same time.

I decided that now would be the best time as ever to go and comfort the weird lady person. I walked up to her and started purring and rubbing against her leg; trying to get her attention. She looked down with tears in her eyes. Then all of a sudden she just stopped everything and gave me a weird look.

"Why would they kidnap a cat?" she asked confused.

I just shrug and walk back to my corner but, the lady seems to follow me. As I start to get comfortable she speaks up again.

"My name is Annie. Now, I know that you want to get out of here just as much as I do so listen up. Do you know Katniss?" she says.

I hiss in response.

"I will take that as a yes. Well, her and her friend, Peeta I think is his name, along with Finnick said that they would be trying to rescue us. Just in case that doesn't work I am going to try and think up an escape plan. So, this is your side. And that is my side, stay on your side and try not to interrupt me while I think. Okay?" She replies.

Before I can even tell her my answer- which it's not like I could tell her anyways but still -she is gone over to her side starting her thinking process. Wow, that lady sure does talk fast! Anyways, who is Finnick anyways? Oh well, I will find out sooner or later. For now I just need to figure out how to keep myself occupi-OH LOOK A DIARY!

~1 HOUR LATER~

! !

BWAHHHHH WHAT IS THAT SOUND?

Oh yeah that is me... *yawns*. Well, that was one good nap! I am so happy..WAIT I forgot that is was being held captive... oh yeah.

I know what I can do! I get up and start to walk over to where that Annie lady is when I see a line drawn straight down the middle of the room. What in the world! I walk forward and I am suddenly shot back into my side of the room. What the heck! What is that?  
>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I SAID TO STAY ON YOU SIDE! NOW YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE SPACE TIME CONTINUEM!" Annie screamed from her side of our cell.<p>

Then a bunch of random bookshelves appeared and started to crush us in our confinement.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>*So how did you like it? Was it good or bad or horrible? TELL ME YOU IGNORAMUS PEOPLE...jkjk you know I love you! XD If you are wondering this is not following the normal books chronological order. I skipped the Quarter Quell so just to clear up any confusion. Give me feed back please, and thank you!<strong>


End file.
